The Most Powerful Shinobi
by Hoshimi-kun
Summary: The world is unforgiving, Kenji knows this all too well. Ninjutsu, kekkei genkai, and nindo is all she knows. It would be nice if her village didn't make her threat just by looking at her but there is something nice about being a woman people fear.
1. Homecoming

_Creak. . ._

Sai peered into the room with his weapon ready. "No one's here with you?" a separate voice said. Sai's eyes looked to a silhouette sitting cross legged on a chair. "That's not very Will of Fire etiquette."

Sai saw Uchiha Sasuke sitting there before him. Sai entered and blocked the exit.

"Sorry, your friends are all here to see you." Sai said.

"Oh?"

"But," Sai said.

"But?"

"I must dispatch you." Sai said bracing his weapon.

"So that's what you're really here for." he said.

Sai hesitated, something wasn't right here. . .

* * *

 **!** "Hah!" two ninjas struck. Their swift movements were sharp and strong. "You've grown accostomed to my Gentle Fist." one man said when they were in contact.

"Yeah, it's a good thing I can see which of my chakra points are at risk." a woman said back.

They kept fighting.

Soon they were all done and they winded down. The guy had a drinking gourd, "Here." he said and tossed it over.

"Oh." the girl caught it in her hand and said, "Thank you."

They walked back together side by side. "You weren't holding back we're you?" the guy asked.

"Where did you ever get that idea?" she replied.

"Don't play around, I know you beat me to the Jonin rank and you didn't even have to work for it. I have the suspicion that you're hiding your true power."

"I'm hurt! Of course I had to work for it!" she told him.

"Yeah well not like I did. . ." he said not even turning his head.

"You mean not like Konoha's young prodigy did."

He pinched her hard on the arm. "Ow! So cheeky!" she covered her arm.

. . .

Outside the village a Sage and a brightly colored young ninja entered the village. The two walked around the village for a little bit, taking in the sights. The young man ran up a tall pole and stood at the very top.

"It takes me back! This village hasn't changed at all!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "Everyone! Uzumaki Naruto's back!"

He looked all around the village and all its familiar sights. After all it was home, "It all feels so nostalgic. . ."

"Oh, they added Tsunade obaa-chan's image to the plateau." he noticed seeing her sculpted face.

"Naruto? Is that you, Naruto?" he heard a familiar voice and looked down. "When did you get back, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Just now!" he said and jumped down. "Long time no see, Sakura-chan!" he grinned.

 **?** "You've grown taller than me haven't you?" Sakura noticed.

"Huh?" Naruto compared their heights real quick. "Oh you're right." he confirmed. He and Sakura reunited along with the Konohamaru gang. Even though it ended with Sakura punching him into the ground. In the end no one has really changed.

* * *

Later in the day he, Sakura, and Jiraiya met with Tsunade in her office where he was welcomed back and also met with Shikamaru and Temari. But most importantly Kakashi.

Kakashi was being himself reading his books on the roof in peace. Which reminded Naruto, "Hey, I've got a present for you, Sensei." he said reaching into his pouch.

"What?!" Kakashi exclaimed and trembled. "You got me. . Th-this is. ."

Naruto had a brand new book ready for him, "This is the first new title in the Make-Out series in three years!" he gave him the book and Kakashi opened the first crisp new pages.

". . So does that mean you're my opponent?" Naruto asked.

"Well not quite." Kakashi shut the book and walked over to Sakura. "Sakura, I haven't now seen you in a while too."

"Sakura, Naruto, no Squad 7, all of you will face me." he said and hit them as a surprise. Only to put it off asking to meet them in the 3rd training ground another time.

So Naruto and Sakura walked through the village together with Shikamaru and Temari. Where they told him that they were tasked with working on the preparations for the Chunin exams this year. And while they were on that topic, "So what're you gonna do Naruto?"

"About what?"

"About what? About the Chunin exams." Shikamaru told Naruto. "You're the only one from our class who hasn't become a Chunin." he broke it to him.

 **!** "Ehhhhh!?" he exclaimed. Apparently Sakura is a Chunin as well. Kankuro, Temari, and Neji are Jonin level now much to Naruto's shock. And when he asked about Gaara, he found out that his old friend has now become Kazekage.

"Suge. . ." Naruto clenched his fists. "I won't be outdone!" he told himself. He pointed to the plateau. "I'll definitely become Hokage! Just you wait Gaara!"

"Oh come to think of it, Kenji hasn't taken the Chunin exams either. . ." Shikamaru mentioned.

 **?** Naruto's mood flipped. "Oh that's right!" Sakura added. "Kenji's not a Chunin either isn't she?"

"R-Really?" Naruto said.

"Yeah, she decided not to take the exams again, Kenji. . ." Sakura said to him.

"I don't blame her, after what happened back then with Kurenai and Asuma Sensei and even Orochimaru. . I understand why she wouldn't want to do it again." Shikamaru said.

Naruto looked down and Sakura said, "Don't worry! She hasn't given up!" he looked up at her again. "I'm sure she's become very strong!" she said.

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed. "But, that makes me wonder, where is she?" he asked. "I haven't seen her at all. . ." he said.

Shikamaru cut his teeth, "That girl trains like crazy. Who knows where she is?" Shikamaru said in annoyance.

"Well, we'll see her eventually when we take on Kakashi Sensei. Right Naruto?" Sakura said.

"Right!" Naruto said.

* * *

Soon the two were waiting for their Sensei to arrive. Naruto was pacing and Sakura was leaning against the fence.

When he did arrive he had an excuse ready and Naruto and Sakura immediately debunked him.

They walked into the training grounds and the first thing Naruto saw made him stop. He saw a girl sitting atop one of the logs staring off into the distance. The wind blew her long black hair. She turned around and faced him.

He didn't recognize her from behind but he knew those eyes anywhere.

She was smiling, "Welcome back, Naruto-kun." Kenji said.

Naruto smiled back. Kenji jumped off and Naruto ran up to her. They embraced each other for the first time in a couple years. "Living those days without you here with me has been by far the hardest thing I've ever had to do. . ." she said.

"I couldn't wait to see you ever since I got back. Kenji, you changed a lot. . ." he said.

"Have I?" Kenji asked stepping back to look at him. "I could tell you the same thing," she said eyeing him up and down. "But the important thing is, do you feel stronger?"

"Yeah! I'm ready, dattebayo!" he gave her a thumbs up and Kenji giggled. "I've never seen your hair this long."

"Yeah I know, I should cut it soon." Kenji said.

"No it's a new look. You should keep it, at least while I settle back in." he said. "Oh I still haven't outgrown you." he pointed out their heights.

"Really?" she placed her forehead protector against his. She was very close and her hitaite while touching his wasn't exactly aligned unless she's slouched. "You're right. I've gained weight over the years. I feel good!"

Kenji did change the most, same bangs and forehead protector but she was taller and much more full bodied as opposed to her thinner body as a tween. Her hair was almost at her waist now and she looked very strong.

"Now you really look like Squad 7." Kakashi said to his students.

And then everyone remembered, their missing member. Their missing friend, "Sasuke. . ."

Sakura remembered the last time she saw Sasuke, at the village exit. _"Don't go! If you leave I'll scream!"_

 _"Sakura, thank you. . ."_

 _ **!** "Sasuke-kun. . ."_

Naruto remembered his fight with Sasuke in the Valley of the End, _"Sasuke!"_

 _"Yo, usuratonkachi."_

And then there was Kenji, she remembered that time when Sasuke nearly killed her.

 _"You never give up. . ."_

 _"I hate you so much! But I have a mission!"_

 **?** Kakashi saw that a heavy weight of sorrow hung over them. "Sasuke's name can't be mentioned in front of these guys. . ." he thought.

Then the team heard a familiar ringing, "The rules haven't changed," Kakashi said.

"If we're not prepared with the intent to kill you, you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Then we won't have a chance." Naruto added.

"And we can use any weapon we want including shuriken," she shut her eyes. "And jutsu." Kenji stared with her Rinnegan intently. "Right?"

Sakura got on her gloves and Kakashi lifted up his hitaiate. They would be fighting against his Sharingan which meant he was serious with them.


	2. Kakashi's Test

Naruto, Sakura, and Kenji stood facing their Sensei ready for battle.

"Here we go!" Naruto took off.

 **! !** Sakura and Kenji were surprised by his move. Naruto not only manuvered with his shadow clones well but he got mangaged to be behind Kakashi with a kunai. Even Shizune and Tsunade who were spectating from afar were impressed.

"You're just as impatient as ever. I haven't even said start yet, have I?" Kakashi said. "Now let's begin!" Kakashi announced and everyone braved themselves. "Ready, start!" he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Sakura and Naruto gasped. Naruto pouted and Sakura scolded him. Kenji comforted him, "Don't worry!" she winked at him. "He's not far at all."

Sakura evaluated their surroundings, "Right? Above? Left?" she looked around. "Behind?" she turned behind. "If he's in none of those places. ." she clenched her fist. "Below us!"

 **!** She struck the ground and the earth split apart.

 **!** Naruto and Kenji stumbled and fell. Both them and Kakashi were dumbfounded.

"What the heck?" Kenji said and got up. She dusted herself off. "Her chakra control's spot on."

"I'd-I'd better stop acting like an idiot in front of Sakura-chan. . . I'll get killed!" Naruto mentally kicked himself.

Kakashi got up and ready to fight, he took a quick look around. "Looks like our Spooky kunoichi ran off. I'll deal with her later. . ."

By sunset the fight was taken to the woods. Kakashi was running through the trees, he found Naruto hiding behind one tree, and Sakura not too far away. He went through the basic shinobi battle skills. That being taijustu, genjutsu, and ninjutsu. He engaged in hand to hand with them and even tried to use an illusion of a dying Sasuke on them.

But when Kakashi really got to show off his Sharingan and ninjutsu skills. He had them on the run. The two retreated and put distance between them to come up with a better strategy.

Kakashi before pursuing them, stood on the water, "Naruto and Sakura should be working together right now on how to combat that Sharingan. . ." he thought. The night sky reminded him how long the battle has gone on for.

 **!** Kenji and her kunai knife bursted from the water. He barely dodged it and her knife flew past his eye. She landed on the water and brought her knife down.

Kakashi brought his arm up front and her knife stopped right before it hit his body. He kept his wrist right underneath her knife. "I was wondering when you'd make your move, Kenji." he said to her.

"Hm! I wanted to face you on my own. Of course this does not mean that I abandoned my team. I'm sure you understand." Kenji replied.

"Yeah. In that case, it won't be easy for you."

"I wonder," she said. Kakashi gasped at the sight of her body sparking up and turning to lightning.

"Raiton bunshin!?" he exclaimed and it tased him. When he was being shocked Kenji wasted no time jumping out of a close by tree and running straight up to him. She kicked him hard from behind.

 **! ! !** Jiraiya, Shizune, and Tsunade all saw her attack. Kakashi splashed into the water before getting himself back up above it's surface. Once he got back up throwing stars were flying at him. He tried dodging but still got grazed by one.

"Whoa!" Shizune said watching with Tsunade.

Jiraiya was watching from afar, "I remember this girl. She seems different from Naruto and Sakura. The way she's fighting with Kakashi almost looks like she's stronger. . ."

"Kenji," Kakashi called standing across from her on the water.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"This is the first time we've fought since you've been promoted isn't it?" he asked.

"Mm!" she nodded.

He remembered when he fought her for the very first time in these same grounds.

 _Kenji vanished and appeared in front of Kakashi. She kicked the book out of his hands, jumped backwards and caught it._

 _"Find yourself a new hobby!" she said and stuck the lit paper bomb on the cover._

 _ **!** Kakashi widened his eye at the bomb. Kenji threw the book behind her and it exploded and clouds of smoke came from the area. "Now that that's outta of the way. I'm ready to fight you!" _

Kakashi groaned, that was his first impression of her in combat. "Oi Kenji, remember that time when you blew my book to smittereens?" he asked her.

"Oh yeah I remember that!" she said. "That takes me back."

"Listen, Naruto just happened to give me a new book as a present today. You have to promise me that you won't do that again, especially now that I have a limited edition that's not even on sale yet!" he told her.

"Hai hai, I promise." she agreed and started her seals starting with tiger. Kakashi imitated her with the same hand seals, only faster.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!" they both blew streams of fire at each other. They clashed and the sheer power blew created a huge fire that in the night came close to a sun.

"Her jutsu has improved quite a lot over these few years." Kakashi said seeing her jutsu on equal footing as his own. "But!" right after his fire jutsu Kenji heard that familiar sound.

"You still need to have a way to counter the Chidori!" Kakashi ran after her with his signature jutsu.

A chakra rod slipped out of her sleeve. "Never again!" she thought. She dodged the first time but then she had to guard the next time.

 **!** Kakashi's Chidori struck Kenji's rod. At first her rod was strong but then she saw it crack. The Chidori broke through and shattered her rod in half. She jumped back and looked at her broken weapon.

She disgarded the pieces into the water. "I don't have a jutsu with this much raw power like the Chidori or the Rasengan. . . So I can't counter it." she thought. "Well just like with anything it's useless if it can't hit me."

He ran straight to her and she flipped herself over and kicked her leg over his head. He blocked her kick and pushed her off. She landed back on the water and blocked another one of his punches. Before he could push her back more she got more aggressive and started attacking more.

She brought her fist around and he dodged. She brought her arm back to elbow him and he stopped her.

She turned her her body around the other way and roundhouse kicked him. She actually got him this time and made him tumble back. He got back to his feet and jumped into the air.

"Katon: Hosenka no jutsu!"

A bunch of small fire balls came for her. She dodged one then another and then spotted a kunai knife with a paper bomb fly past her. She jumped far out of there and let the bomb explode away from her.

Kakashi got an opening during her escape and landed a punch on her side. He kicked her making her stumble. She saved herself and flipped over a low punch and got behind him.

She punched and kicked her foot out sending him away. "Bansho Tenin." she said and the bells by his side flew away from him into Kenji's open hand.

He regained his balance on the water and looked back.

Kenji smiled jangling the bells in her hand. "Just like back then."

"Well done." Kakashi said smiling.

 **?** He noticed she tossed something to him. He caught it reflexively and saw that it was his bells. "Why are you giving it back?"

"Well I don't want to take away Naruto and Sakura's chances of getting them." Kenji answered. "Besides, you still forgot one you loser." she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yeah well, I've always only ever brought two bells." he admitted.

"Jeez!" she crossed her arms.

By the end of the night Naruto and Sakura got the better of him and snagged the bells.

* * *

 **Whaddup it's been a while but I did it. There's no doubt in my mind that writing this will be hardddddd. I already assume that my readers for this story will be fans of my last story. I'm kind of stuck in my writing cuz writing a chapter takes a long time. So I decided to release the first two chapters and see what happens.**

 **I know y'all wanted a Shippuden series. I did too.**

 **Tell me in the reviews whether you want me to continue onto the next (Boruto) generation. Becuz omg if I decide to commit to it. I'm gonna totally mess with canon. I love my audience.**


	3. Sensei and Student

Naruto, Sakura, Kenji, and Kakashi all walked into the village together. "You guys really got stronger. I never thought you'd really get the bells." Kakashi said to his students with his nose in his book. "That is after Kenji got them first again."

"Ehh!?" Sakura exclaimed and Kenji laughed. "Kenji again!?"

"Yeah, Kakashi Sensei and I fought one on one after you retreated." she said.

"Man it's just like last time." Naruto said. "If that's the case why'd you give them back?"

"I wanted to let you and Sakura get them too. And there was only two, again!" she eyed Kakashi making him chuckle.

Then Naruto's stomach growled reminding him how hungry he was, "Oh, Naruto-kun! Let's go to Ichiraku's together!" Kenji said.

Naruto smiled, "Yeah! That's perfect, dattebayo!" he exclaimed. "Sakura-chan! You're in too right?"

"Alright, but only if you treat me." she said.

Naruto opened up his wallet and wasn't excited, "Why don't you pay for half?" he asked Sakura.

"No way!" she said and left them behind. Naruto sighed in despair watching her leave.

Kenji put her hand on his shoulder, "Don't mind her, Naruto. If you need any, I have some cash from these special missions I completed." she assured him.

"Yeah, thanks Kenji." he told her in low spirits.

"Kakashi Sensei! You're joining us too right?" she turned to him.

Kakashi took a moment looking at her and closed his book, "Sure. Why not?" he said and walked over.

"Yatta!" she cheered.

They all stood at the clear ramen shop. "Smells, good!" Kenji said.

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed and he went on in, Kenji and Kakashi followed.

"Hey guys! Look who's back!" Kenji said getting the staff's attention.

"Naruto. . It's you, isn't it, Naruto?" the owner said.

"Long time no see!" Naruto greeted.

"You sure got big, Naruto-kun!" Ayame said.

They all sat down with Naruto and Kenji right next to each other and Kakashi right behind her. "Phew I'm starved!"

"Alright then today's on me." the owner declared.

"No way! For all us?!" Kenji asked.

"Yeah!" he nodded to her.

"Yatta!" she and Naruto triumphed.

"No," another voice interjected. "It's on me today." another customer entered through the curtains. "I knew you'd be here, Naruto."

"Iruka Sensei!" Naruto exclaimed seeing his old teacher for the first time in years.

Iruka looked around, "You've got a full house tonight." he commented after seeing Kenji and Kakashi sat down with him.

"Tonight's special!" Kenji said.

"Sakura's not with you?" he asked.

"She bailed, it's alright. Have a seat, Iruka Sensei." Kenji told him and he sat down next to Naruto.

The four of them got their bowls and Naruto and Kenji split their chopsticks, "Itadakimasu!" they said in unison and dug in.

"Isn't it this great? Eating together here again?" Kenji said.

"Yeah! You can't believe how much I missed this! Ichiraku Ramen sure is the best!" Naruto grinned. "The only thing is,"

"Huh?" Kenji saw that his smile disappeared.

"I thought that the next time we had ramen together and with Iruka for that matter too, I'd be a Chunin. . ." Naruto admitted.

"Naruto. . ."

"We're the only two Genin left in our class now, Kenji!" he said.

 **!** "Ah!" Kenji froze.

"I was so relieved! When Shikamaru and Sakura told me that you never retook the Chunin exams I felt better about being a Genin while everyone else was a Chunin!" he told her.

"Uh, Naruto uhm. . .! Well you see. . . I-I uh. . . " Kenji stuttered.

Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder, "This girl's a Jonin like me now." he broke it Naruto.

"S-Surprise. . .! Ehehe. . ." Kenji laughed nervously.

 **!** ". . . EHHHHHHHH!?" The entire ramen shop shook. "For real!? You, a Jonin!?" he shouted at her.

"Is that really such a shock?" Kenji asked with a nervous sweat on her head.

"So I really am the only Genin now?" Naruto asked her.

"I-I'm afraid so. . ." she answered. Naruto felt faint. "It's nothing to be ashamed of Naruto! After all I'm sure you're more than capable of the Chunin rank after training with the Pervy sage!" she tried encouraging him.

"Oh, do the others know? And how did you get to the Jonin rank without taking the Chunin exams." Naruto asked her.

"Well, I'm really not sure how to tell others. I kind of feel like they'll react like you, yelling in shock. But I did tell Neji and Shino-kun. Also my sister and the Konohamaru gang know as well." she answered. "Tsuna-hime examined my skills and my performance in combat and she thought that the Genin rank didn't fit me at all. So they made an exception and allowed me to skip the Chunin rank to Jonin."

"She was also added to the Bingo book." Kakashi added.

"Yeah, that too." Kenji blushed. "I'm not sure how to tell Sakura and the others. . ." she looked down. "I am sure though that Asuma Sensei and Kurenai Sensei maybe even Gai Sensei as well. . That they'll all think I don't deserve this special promotion."

"I kind of understand though, it's unfair to those who had to work through the ranks from Chunin to Jonin." she said.

Everyone went quiet for a moment, "Kenji," Kakashi said. "The Hokage knows what happened to you in your first Chunin exam attempt. . And you know that you're not at all an ordinary ninja so of course your progression up the ranks would be different."

"Yeah. . ." Kenji said softly.

"And Kenji," she looked up at him. "I'm very proud to have you as my student. I never thought I'd see the day one of my kids advanced to the Jonin rank. I mean it. . ." his eye shut implying a smile.

Kenji's breath hiccuped. Her sleeve went to her eyes and Kakashi saw her cheeks with tears. "Hey, don't cry now," he said to her calmly.

"Sorry. . ." she wiped her tears away.

"Kenji. . ." Naruto said.

"That's right, I don't think Kenji ever thought a Jonin instructor would be happy for her promotion as a ninja. No one even wanted her to be a shinobi after all." Kakashi remembered.

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked her.

"I'm great!" she said and slurped down some noodles.

"But unfortunately she's right, not everyone will be happy with her success. She needs to be prepared to face the backlash of the Konoha authorities. . ." Kakashi watched her and Naruto laugh and catch up on the time they missed together.


End file.
